dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Mesozoic Meltdown episode 26
Bad Deal is the 26th episode of Mesozoic Meltdown, and the 75th episode of Dinosaur King. Summary After narrowly escaping from the Space Pirates, the D-Team discovers their communicator issues were caused by random gunk in their Dino Bracers. Meanwhile, the Space Pirates are being berated by Spectre for their failure, unsuccessfully arguing for an 'A for effort'. The parents also realize Spectre's anger means their kids have found all of the recent Cosmos Stones, and they start trying to hack his communication system. Rex then has Jonathan contact the Space Pirates to organize a trade: their two Cosmos Stones for their parents. However, Spectre stalls by constantly diverting the conversation to the D-Team's young age and including dental coverage for Brontikens in with their trade deal. He then reveals that he was only waiting until they locked onto the Backlander's coordinates and starts attacking. To escape, Jonathan flies out of the time vortex and end up crashing in the Jurassic Period. A minute later, a Space Pirate pod ship flies overhead and lands. Seth climbs out with a robotic gel Chibi Dinosaur, but then collapses. He is brought onto the Backlander (with Helga restraining Dr. Z, until the Doctor leaves to play with the robotic dino), where he explains the history of the Cosmos Stones. They were contained within the meteor that caused the dinosaurs to become extinct in the Cretaceous Period. Spectre had been chasing it, but was too close during impact and was thrown into the time vortex. Also, their power is capable not only of destroying the entire Universe, but entire dimensions beyond it. Seth then reveals the connection between the Cosmos Stones and the Element Stones. After being locked in his room to rest (for security reasons), Seth signals his robotic dino to reveal its true form as a Gel Jark, lose Dr. Z, trap the Alpha trio, and free Seth. While the D-Team and their dinos are exploring the Jurassic landscape, Dr. Z catches Seth stealing the Cosmos Stones, but is trapped by the Gel Jark as Seth escapes. When Helga frees Dr. Z, the D-Team see and chase Seth, but are intercepted by Gigas. They battle him back, but he ends up starting a forest fire, causing everyone to run. The Backlander tries to corner Seth, but the Space Pirates force them away. The parents, having hacked into Spectre's imaging system, watch as, luckily, the D-Team is rescued from the fire by Jonathan and the Backlander escapes, leaving the fire burning. Back in the present, Reese, Rod, Laura, Dr. Owen, and Patrick are enjoying a pizza, when plants begin to sprout. Then the Backlander gets a staticy transmission from Reese, saying that the fate of the world is changing . . . Battles Gavro/Gigas vs. D-Team Max and Rex encounter Gigas. They summon Chomp and Ace and equip Element Boosters to fight him. Chomp and Ace charge Gigas, but he stops them and knocks them back. Gigas then uses Magma Blaster, but they dodge the attack. Chomp uses Lightning Strike and sends Gigas flying into Seth's ship, destroying it. Gigas uses Magma Blaster again, hitting no one but lighting a forest fire, making all the wild dinosaurs nearby flee. The D-Team recall their dinosaurs and leave the battle. No Result Quotes (Spectre is shouting at the Space Pirates for their failure) -Spectre: "If I were to grade any of you nincompoops, you all would've flunked out!" (Dr. Z is trying to get at Seth) -Helga: "Calm down, Doctor. Can't you see that Seth iz not well? Let him regain his strength, und zen you can pulverize him!" Trivia *The source of the glowing gunk jamming the Dino Bracers is never identified. Though it's possible the glow was only present because of censoring of the original substance for the dub, if the glow is taken as fact it may suggest the origin to be the bio-luminescent moss in Vasasi Castle from the previous episode. *When Sheer, Gavro, and Foolscap silently indicate to Spectre they've located the Backlander during his stall conversation, they hold up hand signals that reflect the Rock-Paper-Scissors Signs their designs reference: Sheer holds a finger 'V' like Scissors, Gavro holds up a fist like Rock, and Foolscap punches into his open palm like Paper. Videos Navigation Category:Dinosaur King episodes Category:Anime